Stronger than before
by Aca-bitches
Summary: Sometimes in a school full of a-holes being a social recluse has it's perks. Especially when you meet the woman of your dreams there. One-shot unfortunately I own nothing but the storyline not even the 'pizza sandwiches' (rated M for safety)


My name is Chloe Beale I'm one of those clichéd quiet book reading kinda girls not because of some dramatic past event that caused me to completely close off no, I'm just simply quiet. You wouldn't really know it to look it me because of my vibrant red hair but that is just an illusion a charade to make you believe I'm something I'm not, that's pretty much society's aim these days people who wear too much makeup, change personality in different company, wear push up bras to pretend they have bigger boobs than they actually do and generally just not being their natural selves.

I like being quiet I like the fact that when I finish school I can go home and read and not be roped into all the trouble that's associated with 'friends'. I'm actually a pretty approachable person I don't mind when people speak to me and if your off in class I'll always let you borrow my notes but no one ever asks so no one knows this. Would you believe that out of the whole school 'which is really not that big' I am the one person who doesn't belong to a group the one who sits alone at lunch.

But this semester everything changed suddenly there was another one of well.. Me? She was smaller and had brown hair her headphones wrapped around her pale neck she wore skinny jeans and a flannel shirt everyday regardless of the weather. No one spoke to her either and when lunch came and the only available seat for her if she didn't want to 'intrude' on any of the groups was across from me, so we were branded 'The weirdos' but the smirk she gave me showed that she didn't care about that title one little bit.

For a while we would communicate just from smiles or eye contact an embarrassed smile shared when we got caught staring at one another a smirk from her when she caught me glancing at her behind the safety of my copy of Private Peaceful. Even though we had now sat at the same table for weeks we had yet to even say hello to each other that's why I was beyond shocked when one lunch time she chose to sit beside me instead of the seat across from me and introduce herself "Hi, um I'm Beca... Beca Mitchell" Beca hmm it suits her I like it "Chloe Beale" I smile back. Noticing our hands were still joined we quickly drop them and wipe our now slightly sweaty palms on our jeans "Sorry" I giggle "No that's okay" she says on a small chuckle "So Beca how are you enjoying hell also known as Barden University?" I'm making jokes? I never make jokes ever. "Well it's not as bad as I prepared myself for no demons ripping out my heart yet but the people are real assholes" seeing my shocked face at that statement she quickly follows up with "oh not you of course" she's so considerate "yesterday I was in history and this fucking idiot sitting behind me kept tapping my headphones and the teacher saw it and did nothing so I left and sat in the library" wow she's hot. Hot? What are you saying Chloe ! "He sounds like a dick" she giggles and it is adorable "he is a dick his name is tom something, anyway why haven't you spoken to me before?" oh no she thinks I didn't like her "I just didn't know if you wanted to talk no one else here talks to me" "well Chloe that's a damn shame because you are a very nice person" oh she likes me she really does yayy! "Thankyou as are you Beca maybe we could go get dinner or whatever tonight.. Only if your not busy I mean you don't have to, I just thought- maybe you'd like to if-" "id love to" she cuts me off saving me from my stuttering misery "you would?" "I definitely would, and your adorable when your flustered" she thinks I'm adorable. Best. Day. Ever. "Well I'm only flustered because your ear spikes make me feel intimidated Mitchell" I retort with a smirk, a smirk when did I start doing that?

We spend the rest of lunch getting to know each other a little better I now know that Beca loves music, she wants to be a DJ and she is very impressive from the small snippet of her mix I heard, she hates movies What?, her favourite colour is red, her favourite food is pizza which she likes to fold into a 'pizza sandwich', she has no brothers or sisters and she is a huge fan of Beyoncé. Our time was unfortunately interrupted by the sound of the bell and after saying goodbye and promising to text each other later we split up.

After surviving school for yet another day I'm now in my bedroom texting Beca about where we're gonna meet up, so far I know that I'm picking her up because "you have a car dude I'm not walking to your house when you have transport" and a movie is out of the question because "ugh they're so predictable the guy gets the girl and that kid sees dead people".  
Beca: Why can't we simply just go for pizza and then go a drive  
Chloe: what's in it for me Mitchell?  
Beca: why despite my awesome company you mean  
Chloe: yeh that of course ;)  
Beca: I'll bring music  
Chloe: deal pick you up at 6?  
Beca: see you then red  
Chloe: red? Really  
Beca: yes! Now go get dressed my pizza awaits :D  
Chloe: see you soon have to get my ballgown on  
Beca: you do that :) I'll be waiting in my tux

Finally I have an excuse to use my 500 monthly texts, score for me. Okay 4pm an hour till I go get Beca I make a mental checklist  
• lay out appropriate outfit  
Done black jeans and a low cut red blouse with my black pumps  
•shower then blow dry hair super quick  
Done the hair is tamed  
•get dressed and put on light makeup because I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard  
Done and dusted.

I grab my purse before hopping in my trusty Mini Cooper and driving to Becas house to pick her up. She's waiting at the door step when I get there dressed in black converse purple skinny jeans and a signature flannel shirt smiling as she walks over to the car getting in with a slight squeak due to my poor cars rusty state. "Hey you" she says while buckling her seatbelt "hey yourself any specific pizza place?" Gotta earn some points "wherever they sell good pizza I'm happy with" easy to please that's good "okay m'lady" m'lady what the hell is wrong with you Chloe? Get yourself together!

Our day goes beautifully conversation is easy with Beca and just being in her presence is amazing. This becomes a sort of ritual for us every week we'll go for dinner then a drive while listening to Becas awesome mixes and talking but one week everything changes. The past few weeks I've developed feelings for Beca with her sarcasm and unapproachable ear spikes and it's becoming harder and harder to keep it hidden. We were parked facing the beach eating some leftover pizza sitting on the bonnet of my poor car talking about anything and everything and I ruined it, made the cold stab of awkwardness enter our bubble but I can honestly say I don't regret it. I slipped my palm into Becas and she didn't retract so I took it upon myself to turn towards her and plant my lips on hers, I felt some hesitation for a slight second before she was responding just as enthusiastically somehow she came to be pinned under me before we brought ourselves to stop and sit back in our original positions. "Well" she breaks the silence "umm that was... Interesting". This is my chance to tell her everything here goes "Beca I wish for your sake I wanted to say sorry for what just happened but I don't, I've never really liked girls or anyone for that matter but I can't help but feel connected to you and im sorry if you don't feel the same but I think if you wanted it we could have something really special here and I'm willing to work for it that's if you are" there it's out I've said it im trying so hard to keep up a confident appearance but fiddling with my sleeves aren't helping "I'm so glad you said that because someone had to I think we can do this too" thank god relief washes over my entire body "so I guess I'm officially asking will you umm be my girlfriend Beca?" Could I be anymore awkward! "I'd love to" she says with an adorable smile and leans over to peck my lips.

That two months ago which brings me to now after a few days of being blissful we decided that hiding our relationship from our fellow peers at school was not an option since we discovered we both crave constant contact with one another. So we proudly walked the halls with joint hands kissed each other goodbye at classes and acted overly couple-y at lunch ignoring the judgement of others. To us we didn't care that they would walk behind us and make rude comments because those stupid remarks did nothing but made our growing relationship stronger. "Baby what are you thinking about" baby, gosh I love it when she calls me that "just about when we met and stuff" deciding not to go into detail "well how about you talk to me instead" she says with a playful scoff "aww my poor baby am I neglecting you come here" she comes and sits in my gestured lap and i place kisses all over her beautiful face "so so sorry" I say between every peck her giggling makes my heart melt "okay okay" she manages out between giggles "I get it your sorry" her giggling simmers down "good" I say nuzzling her neck. Our happiness is short lived though when we hear someone walk past and snicker at us calling us something along the lines of 'disgusting lesbians' Beca jumps from my lap walking towards the girl who made the comment and I know she wants to protect me she always does but I don't want her in trouble so I pull her back to our table grab our bags and walk us out of the cafeteria not stopping until we're in the safety of my mini. "Ughhhh I fucking hate everyone of them" she groans her head falling to the back of the chair "I know you do baby but we have to keep our heads down and get through it minus all the drama yeh?" I stroke her thigh apologetically "yeh your right you just don't deserve all that shit I wish I could take you away from all this bullshit" she's so sweet "me too baby but we'll be okay" my optimism is shining through that statement.

And my optimism is what we both survive on for the next two more months because the bullying only gets worse, people have taken to physical abuse now pushing us barging past and at one point it got so bad that they even smashed the windows on my car. After my car was smashed I refused to go I locked myself in my bedroom all week only taking to moving to let Beca in which was everyday because apparently if I'm not going neither is she. Laying in my bed snuggling together was our own safe place where we would have happily stayed in forever but our grades were getting lower and we were forced to go back to school. This is when it became unbearable.

The worst day had to be the showers. I had netball and Beca has music so I stayed far away from the whole class the whole time. After the game we went into the showers I opted for the corner furthest away not that my distance mattered. The whole gym class came to over to my cubicle and opened the curtain and laughed at me, they all had towels wrapped around them and I was naked vulnerable a position only Beca should be able to see. They were only there for a few seconds shouting abuse at me but it felt like a lifetime until I heard my girlfriends panicked footsteps running towards the cubicles shouting for me. I tried to shout back to her but I was sobbing too hard to speak so she proceeded to rip open each shower curtain to find me. She finally did peering in to see me crouched in the corner with the water running cold over my bare back she turned off the shower and approached me crouching down she wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth soothing me "baby I am so sorry for what happened I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to stop them that's it I'm not leaving you alone ever again never!" She pulls me up and takes me to the towel wrack where she takes a towel off and dries me she then puts my underwear and clothes back on grabbing my back and leads us out. She takes us to my mini with the windows repaired curtesy of my girlfriend and only then do I speak. My voice is small and filled with emotion just how I'm feeling right now "I just can't do it anymore Beca I thought loving you would be enough and I wouldn't care what anyone else had to say about it but this is breaking point baby, something has to change" she looks at me and the heartbreak is evident on her beautiful face "please don't do this Chloe don't let them break us" I've never felt so defeated in my 19 years of life "Beca I'm- im so sorry" I reach out to hold her hand a thing that has became so natural in the past few months and she flinches "please Beca don't flinch away from me there's no other option you know that I love you" she casts her eyes down "and I love you which is why I don't understand why you would let them win? Why would you do that and break what we have Chloe please don't I can't do this without you" and she's right she's never been so right before I can't lose Beca because of this. "Your right I'm so sorry for being stupid I can't lose you Beca ever. They won't win because I love you" I stroke her cheek and she leans into my hand a small action from her that means so much to me "I love you too baby now let's get outta here because I'm gonna end up getting out of this car and fucking killing all of those girls who did that to you".

It's been a year since then and me and Beca are even stronger than before we withdrew from Barden and studied at home acing our finals better than we ever could at that school. That school broke me down into a vulnerable mess but I'd go through it all again because in the mess I met my soulmate, my best friend and my fiancée. And we will continue to be strong together.


End file.
